Audace
by Tomokonne
Summary: L'audace de Hisoka va le mener bien plus loin que ce qu'il avait imaginé. One shot HisoIlluHiso.


Nda: Vous m'excusereztoutes les fautes car j'me suis pas vraiment relue... J'ai rien de plus à vous dire sinon enjoy !

La nuit avait laissé tombé son rideau d'obscurité si vite... Hisoka n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il s'était entouré de son zetsu pour passer inaperçu et vagabondait ainsi dans les ruelles sombres de York-New city.

Au début c'était un jeu. Hisoka s'amusait comme un gamin à le suivre en se demandant s'il allait le repérer. Non pas si, mais plutôt quand.

Un sourire malsain déforma son visage impeccablement maquillé. C'était excitant. L'adrénaline enflammait son corps, il ne se sentait vivant que dans ses moments là.

Après un certain temps, il comprit qui était la cible de sa proie. Car oui il chassait un chasseur en train de chasser, un peu comme Gon avait fait avec lui pendant l'examen de Hunter d'ailleurs.

Il se retint de justesse de glousser. Ce serait bête de se faire remarquer car il s'amusait trop.

L'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène se faufila par la fenêtre d'un petit immeuble et aussitôt en sortit, trois portes plus loin, sa cible.

Parfait. Hisoka bondit sur le petit homme aux courts cheveux roux et l'entraina dans l'ombre le temps d'un souffle. L'humain s'agita entre ses bras mais sa force était risible. Sans hésiter une seconde, le magicien lui trancha la gorge.

Il aurait pu lui tordre le cou comme à un lapin, c'eût été moins salissant. Or c'était pas le but d'être discret. Le geyser de sang chaud éclaboussa le mur devant eux. Ah~ c'était de l'art. Il laissa le cadavre tomber au sol, lécha la lame de son poignard et s'adossa au mur nonchalamment.

Comment Illumi allait-il réagir ? Est-ce que la colère déformerait ses traits d'ordinaire impassibles ? Il était impatient de le découvrir.

L'attente fut courte. Quelques secondes suffirent au Zoldyck pour le retrouver. Il se planta devant lui, aussi rigide et indifférent que d'habitude. Il pencha un peu la tête en lui demandant:

\- Pourquoi ?

Hisoka haussa les épaules.

\- Comme ça ~.

Illumi pencha encore un peu la tête.

\- Comme ça ? Je serai quand même payé pour ce travail tu sais. Même si ce n'est pas aussi propre qu'à mon habitude.

Hisoka soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à le faire s'énerver, c'était agaçant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, grogna le rouquin, la mine déconfite.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Il était tout faible, pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à l'attraper ?

Ce fut au tour d'Illumi d'hausser les épaules.

\- Il courait bien.

\- Tu jouais toi aussi~.

\- Jouer ? Non.

Le regard d'Hisoka sur lui se durcit. Illumi capitula.

\- Un peu, souffla l'assassin la voix si basse que Hisoka n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du clown. Il tapota le cadavre du bout du pied.

\- Ça ne t'énerve pas que je l'ai tué avant toi ?

S'il avait eut des expressions faciales dignes de ce nom, Illumi aurait froncé des sourcils. A la place, il n'y eut qu'un infime tressaillement. Aucun étranger ne pouvait remarquer la différence.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est mort. La mission est terminée. D'ailleurs on peut bouger ? Et je ne comprends toujours pas la raison de tes actes.

Illumi avait commencé à partir, Hisoka enjamba le corps et marcha à ses côtés, le pas léger et sautillant.

\- Il faut une raison pour s'amuser ?

Hisoka sut d'un coup d'œil que le Zoldyck n'était pas du tout convaincu. Il marchèrent un moment côte à côte en silence.

Hisoka était frustré. Illumi était... Illumi. Aussi vide d'émotions qu'un vase.

\- Illu-kun~

\- Je m'appelle Illumi. Déforme mon prénom une fois encore et c'est ta tête que je déforme.

Un frisson longea l'échine du magicien. Ces menaces étaient réelles et pourtant, elles le mettaient dans tout ses états.

\- Je n'attend que ça, Illu-kun~.

Illumi cessa d'avancer, se retourna vers le clown et déploya son terrifiant En.

Ça ne fit pas reculer Hisoka. Au contraire. Il s'imprègna de son aura comme si c'était un parfum luxueux.

Sans prévenir, l'assassin tenta un coup qui lui aurait aisément décroché la tête de sur ses épaules. Hisoka l'évita avec grâce.

\- Oh. C'était juste, rigola le roux en reprenant sa marche comme si rien n'était.

Illumi rangea ses aiguilles nonchalamment, il avait changé d'avis, a priori.

\- Ce serait dommage que tu meures si prématurément, murmura-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

Hisoka eut un rictus joueur.

\- Ah~ Pourquoi ça ?

Illumi hésita une seconde.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le sourire du clown s'agrandit encore.

\- Tu es tombé sous mon charme, roucoula le magicien avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es agaçant, rétorqua Illumi, froid comme une brise d'hiver.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement chez Hisoka.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le pallier que le clown réalisa.

\- Pourquoi m'as tu suivi ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Ah, et un verre de whisky ne serait pas de refus.

Hisoka plissa des yeux, dubitatif.

\- Entre alors, fit le roux en poussant la porte.

Il lui devait bien ça après tout.

Son appartement était impeccable, comme toujours. Hisoka était un peu maniaque de ce côté là.

La décoration était moderne et étrangement épurée, tout le contraire de son look original. Des cartes à jouer avaient été oubliées sur la table basse du salon, l'unique détail laissant croire que le magicien habitait là. Tout le reste était impersonnel.

Le genre d'endroit qu'il pouvait quitter rapidement sans laisser aucune trace de son existence.

Ce détail charma Illumi.

\- Assied toi, je ramène le whisky.

Illumi obéit. Il se sentait un peu excité d'être là. Il lui était rare d'éprouver ce genre d'émotions. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Hisoka revint, une bouteille à la main. Ce n'était le whisky luxueux vieillissant dans les armoires des Zoldyck, mais la qualité était raisonnable, décida l'assassin tout en scrutant l'étiquette.

Le roux les servis tous les deux avant de s'asseoir sur le petit fauteuil gris en face de lui.

Ils goutèrent la boisson du bout des lèvres. Le silence autour d'eux s'épaississait de secondes en secondes.

Hisoka craqua en premier.

\- C'était quoi la question déjà ?

\- Pour quelles raisons joues-tu avec ma patience ?

\- Ah.

Hisoka fit tourner le liquide ambré dans le fond de son verre. Il répondit ensuite, en plantant son regard de miel dans celui noir comme le néant de son compagnon.

\- Parce que je t'aime bien je suppose. Enfin... des fois.

\- C'est... Inattendu.

Oh. Hisoka avait donc réussi à le surprendre. Quelle victoire douce !

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Continua Illumi, sérieux.

Cette question était importante, aussi Hisoka réfléchit longuement à sa réponse. N'en trouvant pas de satisfaisante, la plus drôle idée qu'il avait en tête remporta.

\- L'autorisation pour te baiser ?

Non vraiment, Hisoka ne s'était pas préparé pour la réponse instantanée d'Illumi.

\- Ok.

L'information mis un moment avant d'être comprise entièrement.

\- Ok, répéta le roux. Ok ? Ok comme dans je peux ?

Illumi se leva, l'air agacé.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Tu veux faire ça ici ou ailleurs ?

Hisoka se ressaisit aussitôt. Hors de question qu'il loupe une pareille occasion.

\- Si tu veux te doucher d'abord...

L'assassin se figea une seconde et regarda les habits couverts de sang d'Hisoka. Les siens n'étaient pas tachés mais il avait légèrement transpiré.

\- Si tu y tiens, dit-il enfin.

Hisoka tilta. Illumi avait-il bien compris l'ampleur de sa demande ? Avec lui, on ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

\- On peut y aller ensemble aussi~, essaya le magicien, même s'il était peu convaincu.

Encore une fois, Illumi le surpris.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt mais d'accord.

Hisoka était à la fois fébrile et nerveux. Tout se passait trop bien, c'était malaisant.

Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une soirée avec Illumi. Il rêvait de le faire rougir.

C'était à lui d'être nerveux ! Hisoka était expérimenté. Illumi, de par son attitude, était peut-être encore vierge. Le travail passait avant tout pour lui et ça paraissait logique que sa vie sexuelle soit inexistante.

Enfin c'est ce qu'en avait déduit le clown mais il doutait soudain de la véracité de ses déductions.

Hisoka se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain, suivit de près par son compagnon.

Ce dernier fixait ses épaules en lui enboîtant le pas. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si tendu ? Ce n'était que du sexe, rien de spécial. Illumi retournait la situation dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre l'attitude de Hisoka. Il n'y parvint pas.

Hisoka mis le bain à chauffer et Illumi en profita pour se déshabiller. Hisoka l'imita et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face, en tenue d'Adam en attente de la suite. Hisoka ne pouvait pas se reposer sur Illumi pour mettre l'ambiance et il y avait du boulot de ce côté là.

Le clown se gratta la tête. Et si ils commençaient par le commencement ?

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Tu ne voulais pas te doucher ?

Hisoka soupira.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. J'essaie de mettre l'ambiance, arrête de tout casser, pitié.

Illumi ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait de mal.

\- Il faut une ambiance particulière pour copuler ?

Hisoka roula des yeux, exaspéré.

\- Me fais-tu confiance ?

La franchise d'Illumi lui cloua le bec une fois de plus.

\- Non.

Hisoka craqua. Il se jeta sur les lèvres douces de l'assassin tout en le plaquant au mur. Il pressa son corps nu contre le sien. Le brun lui mordit la langue durement et le frappa dans les côtes plus fort encore.

Voilà un langage qu'ils comprennaient tous les deux.

Hisoka immobilisa son compagnon en lui retenant les épaules contre le mur d'un bras, son autre main glissa sur sa cuisse et sa langue goûta sa jugulaire.

Illumi résistait à ses caresses avec force et ça mettait le clown dans un état d'excitation incroyable. Il tenta un nouveau baiser, sa langue ensanglantée pressait les lèvres fines d'Illumi dans l'espoir de le voir céder.

Ce fut le cas, l'assassin répondit avec une vigueur sauvage.

Hisoka relâcha un peu sa prise, absorbé par cet échange sensuel. Ce fut une erreur.

Il se retrouva au sol en un instant, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc. Quand il y vit de nouveau clair, il réalisa qu'Illumi le surplombait, assis sur ses cuisses avec un air victorieux.

\- Fallait me le dire que tu préférerais dominer... Gloussa le clown en caressant les cuisses musclées de son compagnon des genoux aux hanches.

\- Je domine toujours.

Hisoka attrapa une mèche d'ébène serpentant sur le torse glabre de l'assassin et tira dessus fermement vers lui. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres.

Entre deux baisers enfièvrés, Illumi rajouta:

\- Avec toi je vais peut-être faire une exception.

Son ton suave et son souffle sur son oreille fit imploser Hisoka de désir.

\- Je bande tellement dur que c'est douloureux.

\- Je sais.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, brutalement. Hisoka fit apparaître une bouteille de nulle part mais ce n'était pas le moment de vanter les avantages du bungee gum. Il avait en tête de préparer rapidement le Zoldyck avant de le prendre de toutes ses forces à même le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Ce qui suivit n'était pas dans ses plans mais c'était pas plus mal.

Illumi lui arracha le lubrifiant des mains en soufflant d'un air déterminé:

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Ah~ ?

\- Tais toi.

L'assassin s'enduisit les doigts généreusement avant de les faire disparaître de la vue de Hisoka. Ce dernier, intenable, essaya de se redresser mais fut aussitôt remis à sa place d'un coup de poing en plein thorax.

Des bruits humides indiquaient qu'il s'étirait bel et bien.

\- Fait ça comme il le faut, mon chou, ronronna Hisoka quand il eut retrouvé son souffle.

\- Ton gros engin ne m'impressionne pas, Hisoka.

\- On en reparle quand je te l'enfoncerai jusqu'aux tripes.

\- Mh~.

Le clown écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Illumi venait de gémir ou c'était son imagination ?

Hisoka voulu l'entendre encore une fois. Ses mains, qui étaient toujours sur ses hanches, montèrent lentement, parcourant la peau de porcelaine de son ventre jusqu'à ses pectoraux fermes. Ses pouces effleurèrent ses bourgeons roses. Puis il s'empara de la main libre de son amant et la posa sur sa hampe dressée.

\- Tu es prêt à recevoir ça ? Je vais te fendre en deux avec tellement fort que tu appeleras ta mère.

Illumi se cambra un peu plus et se mordit la lèvre.

La dernière goutte de contrôle que possédait Hisoka s'évapora. Il se redressa, prit son amant aux cheveux de jais dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses grandes paumes empoignèrent ses fesses rondes. Il le souleva un peu pour faire passer son membre au bon endroit. Il le fit glisser un moment entre ses fesses poisseuses de lubrifiant mais l'impatience fut trop forte. Il le pénétra lentement mais fermement, d'une traite, sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui.

Illumi gémit à nouveau.

\- Alors, toujours pas impressionné ? Nargua le clown en le maintenant en place avec force.

\- Tu me fais mal.

Hisoka pouffa avant de relâcher un peu sa prise. Illumi se redressa pour se réempaler aussitôt avec un soupir.

\- C'est bon, murmura-t-il.

Hisoka mordit le téton qui s'offrait à lui. Illumi était donc un masochiste avec un faible pour le "dirty talk". Ce n'était pas passé inaperçu et Hisoka avait bien l'intention de jouer avec les nouvelles facettes de son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce.

Enfin, c'était ses plans, au début.

Le bel ange de la mort le chevauchait désormais avec volupté. Il roulait du bassin alors qu'il était profondément en lui, puis se retirait aussitôt.

Le plaisir était tel qu'Hisoka s'oublia bien vite. Et ça déplu fortement à son amant.

Sans prévenir, Illumi attrapa le bras droit d'Hisoka et le tordit de toute ses forces.

Le clown émit un couinement surpris mais à peine eut-il le temps de réagir qu'Illumi l'avait retourné sur le ventre, son bras probablement cassé pressé dans son dos.

\- Je me suis trompé, il n'y aura pas d'exception aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi pas~, ronronna Hisoka en balançant son sourire le plus charmeur (psychopathe ?) par dessus son épaule.

\- Ne bouge pas ou je te tors l'autre, menaça le Zoldyck.

Il lâcha son bras blessé, poussa son torse bien contre le sol et lui fit redresser le bassin.

Le manque de pudeur d'Hisoka était d'autant plus marqué en cet instant. Il était entièrement vulnérable mais pas même une pointe de gêne ou d'embarras ne venait troubler son sourire coquin.

Et contre tout attente, l'assassin lui écarta les fesses et...

\- Oh, c'est ta langue que je sens là ? Où as-tu appris ça petit pervers ?

\- J'arrête si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite.

\- Pardon pardon, continue je te prie~.

Et Illumi continua comme demandé. Il lécha l'anneau rose à sa disposition avant d'y enfoncer sa langue, puis son doigt, ensuite les deux à la fois.

Quand il le jugea prêt, Illumi se redressa et guida son érection au terrain qu'il avait préparé avec patience.

\- Ça c'est pas ta langue, s'étonna le clown en se tendant un peu.

\- Tais-toi juste.

Illumi lui couvrit la bouche d'une main et le retint par la hanche alors qu'il se fondait en lui.

Hisoka grogna, Illumi soupira. Ses coups de bassin se firent violence et la cambrure du dos d'Hisoka était de plus en plus impressionnante. Illumi se surprit de sa souplesse. Ça lui donna envie de changer de position. Il entoura son torse d'un bras pour le serrer contre lui, de cette façon, il était en quelque sorte assis sur lui et la gravité faisait son travail merveilleusement.

Hisoka se mit à lécher les doigts qui le bâillonnaient toujours. Illumi parcouru les muscles de son buste, pinça sans pitié son téton au passage puis migra jusqu'à son entre-jambes douloureusement enflé.

Hisoka gémit sous ses doigts quand il prit sa virilité en main et la massa vigoureusement. Il ponctua ses attentions de coups de reins puissants.

Quelques minutes après, Hisoka se libéra sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, à bout de souffle.

\- Alors, qui a appelé sa mère ? Taquina Illumi en retirant doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas fini, remarqua Hisoka en se retournant vers lui.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

\- Certes. Une proposition à me faire à ce sujet peut-être ?

\- Je prend une pause et puis je te fais voir le paradis, ronronna le clown avec un regard lascif.

Illumi fit mine d'y réfléchir.

\- Ça me semble être un plan intéressant. Tu veux un whisky en attendant ?

\- Nan. Mais je vais me laver rapidement et on va dans la chambre après.

Ce petit intermède permis à Hisoka de retrouver sa vigueur.

Et il faut dire que la vision d'Illumi, les cheveux mouillés tombant sur ses épaules musclées en finesse, une serviette de bain autour de sa taille fine, son torse glabre luisant d'humidité, y était pour quelque chose.

Sans échanger un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Aussitôt entrés dans la pièce, Illumi toisa Hisoka avec un sourire coquin.

Oui vous avez bien lu.

Quelque chose explosa dans la poitrine du magicien et sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur ces lèvres. Leur baiser enfièvré dura un moment. Hisoka les guida dans son lit avec toute la maladresse dont était capable un couple envasé dans leur passion. Illumi lui mordit soudain la lèvre, Hisoka se défendit en agrippant sa crinière d'encre pour le tirer en arrière.

Il lécha le sang qui coulait sur son menton avec un sourire typiquement psychopathe.

\- Tu veux jouer comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en tirant plus fort sur la mèche dans sa main.

Illumi ne répondit, il prit ça pour un oui.

Leur position- Hisoka était à genoux et Illumi à quatre pattes devant lui- inspira soudain le roux.

\- Suce moi. Si tu mets les dents, je te les pètes. D'accord mon ange?

Illumi frémit, Hisoka aperçu sa chair se hérisser de plaisir. Il avait vraiment un gros faible pour le dirty talk et cette fois Hisoka avait l'intention d'exploiter le filon au maximum.

Illumi obéit donc à sa demande et sa technique était formidable. Sa langue dansait agilement autour de son érection, ses lèvres l'entourait avec une pression mesurée.

Hisoka eut vite envie de plus. De sa main qui n'avait pas encore lâché ses cheveux, il l'obligea à le prendre profondément. Illumi émit un bruit étouffé et essaya de se défaire de son emprise mais le clown ne le libéra pas, au contraire.

Il raffermit sa prise et d'un coup de rein fourbe s'enfonça au plus profond de sa gorge. Des larmes perlèrent au coin des opales sombres de son amant.

\- Quelle expression fantastique, ronronna Hisoka. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel et je suis flatté que ce soit à cause de ma queue dans ta gorge.

Illumi le foudroya du regard, les joues rouges d'embarras ou de manque d'oxygène.

Satisfait, Hisoka sourit de toutes ses dents et tira la tête de l'assassin vers l'arrière.

Ce dernier, enfin libéré, fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui le laissa à bout de souffle. Hisoka ne lui donna toutefois pas le temps de se remettre.

A l'aide du bungee gum, il colla les mains d'Illumi au mur. Il émit un hoquet surpris, son regard noir se fit du plus en plus meurtrier.

Il se débattit, Hisoka se prit un coup de genou en pleine face. Ça ne l'arrêta pas. Le magicien saisit avec toutes ses forces ses jambes juste derrière les genoux et lui plaqua ainsi les cuisses contre son ventre. Il gloussa à la vue s'offrant à lui.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas touché encore que tu dégoulines. Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi pervers~.

\- Baise-moi au lieu de parler, ordonna le Zoldyck.

\- Si impatient~.

Toujours avec le sourire, Hisoka tissa une corde de nen. Illumi se tendit à sa vue. Il tira plus fort sur ses mains emprisonnées.

\- Soit sage.

\- Non, rétorqua le brun en se tordant pour lui échapper.

Sa résistance excita d'autant plus Hisoka. Il dut s'asseoir sur une de ses jambes pendant qu'il attachait l'autre, tout ça en évitant les coups.

Illumi finit quand même par se retrouver les deux cuisses attachées contre son abdomen, les mains au dessus de la tête. Sa vulnérabilité le mit mal à l'aise mais le stimulait à la fois. Jamais il n'avait laissé ses précédentes conquêtes faire quelque chose du genre. C'était trop risqué. Si Hisoka décidait de le tuer, il aurait du mal à l'en empêcher.

\- Un dernier détail...

Hisoka fouilla dans le tiroir de sa commode et en ressorti une boîte. Il renversa son contenu sur le matelas. Elle contenait divers articles pour usage sexuel dont un gode à la taille impressionnante, un bout de tissu noir, un chapelet de boules de geisha et d'autres objets du même type.

Hisoka s'empara du tissu. Illumi craigna soudain la suite des événements.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Te bander les yeux. Puis te faire du bien.

\- C'est trop vague.

\- C'est volontaire.

La dernière chose qu'Illumi vit fut le sourire de son amant et cette lueur de perversité dans son regard doré pas rassurante du tout.

Puis ce fut le noir total et le silence. Le malaise d'Illumi était proche du stade de panique.

Il attendit la suite l'anxiété au ventre.

Rien ne se passa pendant une bonne minute, puis un contact froid sur sa poitrine le fit sursauter.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il essaya de cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix mais elle restait malgré tout un peu tremblante.

Il entendit Hisoka rire doucement. Sa main glissa le long de son flanc pour atteindre l'endroit de plus tôt. Ah, c'était de l'huile.

Il se concentra sur les doigts qui parcouraient son corps lentement et sur le souffle régulier de son amant.

Ses caresses allèrent crescendo et finirent vite par atteindre ses hanches, ses fesses, l'intérieur de ses cuisses...

Illumi frémit d'impatience et de désir. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à se détendre, Hisoka s'empara de sa hampe douloureusement érigée.

Illumi gémit malgré lui. Il cambra le bassin dans l'espoir d'en obtenir plus. Et Hisoka céda à son caprice. Il le massa langoureusement quelques instants puis il se retrouva soudain à l'intérieur d'un espace chaud et humide.

Sa bouche était merveilleuse. Il sentit les doigts de son amant s'infiltrer en lui alors que sa langue brûlante tournoyait sur son gland avec vigueur.

\- Hisoka doucement je vais...

Le susnommé le prit au plus profond de sa gorge. Illumi senti la jouissance monter sans pouvoir la retenir.

C'est alors que son amant serra sa verge à la base fermement pour l'en empêcher tout en arrêtant tout ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Ce fut douloureux mais moins que ce qui en suivit. Il sentit quelque chose pénétrer son urètre.

\- Que fais-tu, fit le brun, tout tendu, la voix tremblante.

\- Tu jouieras quand je l'aurai décidé.

La pression dans son membre était à la limite du supportable.

\- Hisoka... J'ai besoin de...

Illumi sentit le matelas bouger sous lui et fut surpris par le sexe de Hisoka s'imiscant en lui lentement.

\- C'est à cause de moi que tu trembles ainsi mon ange ?

Il donna un coup de bassin ferme qui atteignit sa prostate.

Il échappa un gémissement plus fort que les précédents et ça ne passa pas inaperçu.

Le plaisir était intense et la douleur de ne pas pouvoir atteindre enfin l'orgasme était une douce torture.

\- Hisoka s'il te plaît...

\- Oui?

Hisoka se retira et replongea en lui de plus belle, profondément et avec force.

\- Laisse moi...

Essoufflé, Illumi n'arrivait pas à finir ses phrases. Son cerveau embrumé de plaisir l'empêchait de les formuler correctement de toute façon.

\- Te laisser quoi Illumi ?

\- Jouir ! Laisse moi jouir s'il te plaît !

Hisoka arracha son bandeau. Illumi fut ébloui par la lumière. À peine eut-il le temps de s'en remettre qu'Hisoka se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec une fougue torride. Sa langue était douce et ses coups de bassin puissants le rendait fou.

\- Tu me sens bien ? Tu aimes que j'étire ton joli cul de la sorte ?

\- Mh.

\- Putain Illumi t'es si bon~.

\- Laisse moi jouir Hisoka, s'il te plaît.

La cadence s'accélèra encore pour que finalement le clown s'arrête d'un coup, retire ce qui obstruait l'urètre d'Illumi avant de le reprendre de toutes ces forces.

Il plaqua son visage au sien et lui ordonna:

\- Jouis avec moi.

Hisoka défit son emprise du bungee gum et Illumi se retrouva enfin libre. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant jusqu'à lui déchirer la peau.

Hisoka le pénétra encore plus fort (il ne pensait plus la chose possible) et avec un râle communs, ils atteignirent enfin l'orgasme.

Hisoka se laissa tomber sur le côté quand il s'eut entièrement vidé, à bout de souffle mais complètement satisfait.

Il relâcha son Nen et les membres d'illumi s'effondrèrent sur le matin comme ceux d'un pantin. Il avait les marques des cordages sur ces cuisses, ses cheveux emmêlés partaient dans toutes les directions, son visage pâle parsemé de gouttes de transpiration et son ventre plat était luisant de semence. C'était beau à voir.

Il se retourna soudain vers lui, l'air extrêmement sérieux (comme d'habitude en somme).

\- J'ai une mission à accomplir dans 2 heures. Vas-y à ma place.

Hisoka haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Illumi serra les dents.

\- Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir marcher avant un petit moment.

Hisoka explosa de rire au grand dégoût de son amant.

\- Débrouille toi, j'ai pas envie, répliqua enfin le magicien.

Il se mit sur le ventre, la tête posée sur les mains et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ilumi grogna, sorti une aiguille de nulle part et la planta aussi sec dans le bras musclé du roux.

\- Connard.

\- Oui complètement, gloussa-t-il.

Illumi se leva doucement, ses mouvements d'ordinaire souples étaient diminués à l'état de spasmes peu gracieux. Quand il fut enfin debout, il sentit la sève d'Hisoka couler le long de sa cuisse.

Il se retourna vers lui avec son aura la plus meurtrière.

\- Je me vengerai.

\- Je n'attend que ça mon ange, gazouilla le concerné.

Illumi s' en fut vers la salle de bain en ronchonnant. Sa démarche étrange fit rire Hisoka de plus belle.


End file.
